


I need that home

by m_p_kal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Will Add More, gp Alex, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: Soulmate AU!!
Alex Danvers (age 26): workaholic, protective of her sister, dangerous to people who annoy her, no soulmate so far, timer malfunctions
Maggie Sawyer (age 26): workaholic, sociopath(acording to exes) with attachment issues, protective of her loved ones, single parent, pretty laidback but dangerous to those who reach her off her limits, no soulmate so far but doesnt care
 
It takes a single meeting to change their lives...for the better?? 
We will see





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Decided to try a Sanvers fanfic let me know what you think
> 
> This chapter will be short more like an introduction to the characters the others will propably be longer
> 
> Anyways enjoy :)

**Alex ********Danvers ******(age 26): workaholic, protective of her sister, dangerous to people who annoy her, no soulmate so far, timer malfunctions

Alex Danvers didnt have an easy life growing up . Father gone, mother not understanding, sister alien, yes you heard right alien, with super powers and a need to be protected from our world.

But that was not the most affecting thing in her life

She was born a little unusual, you must propably be asking what that means well... She had a little deformality, well huge actual but whatever...

Alex was born with the opposite genitalia to what she was supposed to have

She had a weiner, a hot dog

You know what I mean

and that apparently was the reason why she would never find her soulmate

Because of her condition the timer malfunctions and is stuck from the day she was born and only had a little symbol instead of numbers

Sucks to be her, yeah I know dont be pitiful

There is a good side to her life though and that is her work

She has to say she is pretty lucky in that aspect and is all thanks to one man or alien, her boss Hank Henshaw or by his real name John Jonzz

After her fathers disappearance Alex wasnt the same, even though for years due to her problem she was closed off and very self-conscious, she started drinking and failing at school, parties were her new hanging places and alcohol her new friend

But that all changed thanks to John 

He saw how brilliant she was and recruited her to the DEO, a secret organisation that kept the planet safe from alien activity and of course erase all the threats in order to keep it a secret

She quickly rose in hierarchy and became his right hand, due to her knowledge of aliens(learned mostly from Kara) and her drive to become stronger in order to protect her sister

Now of course Kara or Supergirl is a part of it and she doesnt need my protection, I mean she has freaking powers, but that doesnt mean that I dont worry about her all the time

Lets just say that after last month I have been a little more paranoid but I keep my cool

Besides I will never even meet my soulmate so I have to invest in someones safety and who better that your own sister right

Even that no guy will look at me that way I mean I have the same anatomy as them for christs sake

I had given up hope

* * *

**Maggie ****Sawyer ******(age 26): workaholic, sociopath(acording to exes), protective of her loved ones, single parent, pretty laidback but dangerous to those who reach her off her limits, no soulmate so far but doesnt care

"Jaime Sawyer wake up this instant I will not yell another time"

Life of single parent to a 5 year old

Well lets just say that its exhausting, but at the same time the best life I could ever wished for

Jaime was the ray of sunshine in my life, after each and every cloudy sky with thunder

Even though she was a drunken mistake she was the best mistake of my life

Being a non white gay woman in a world where judgement was still a fact and what a better way to lighten it up than a child

And what a child

Even at 5 years old I think she was smarter than me

She could tell full sentences from the age of 2 and could read by 3 

Shes freaking Einstein and I couldnt be any more proud of her

The only bad habit that she has I would say is that she was a deep sleeper and it would need a siren to wake her up 

Speak of the devil 

"hey mama"

"hey mija eat quickly because mommy has a case to solve so I will take you to school and pick you up later ok sweety?"

"yes mama, is Jill going to pick me up?"

"honey me and Jill arent together anymore we broke up"

And you would say that the problem was Jaime for that but no apparently I am a workaholic sociopath with attachment issues, yay

I have dated a lot in the past some with peaceful break ups other with not so good , but most of them said the exact same thing

Wonder what my soulmate would say about that, well I would never propably meet them since my timer was stuck at infinite

Yes it had the symbol of infinity in it

anyways I had Jamie so I didnt realy care so much about my soulmate

Its nice to think that there is someone special made for you, to be with that person forever but I would propbly just drew them away so I think that this is for the best

"come mama lets go"

"ok pumpkin are you ready?"

With a final nod we left the house

Who would have thought that this day would change their lives forever all it needed was an attempt against the president and an...

"hey, what the hell are you doing in my crime scen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 
> 
> Thank you for the feedback this ff has so far its appreciated
> 
> The next few chapters will follow the series storyline with a little twists here and there so I have warned no hard feelings...
> 
> Enjoy!!

Alex

"Hey, what the hell are you doing in my crime scene?" 

The moment she looked up from the evidence I stopped breathing

And I never act like this

She was shorter than me, brown hair but the most noticeable thing about her were her eyes Brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight, eyes that are like they can see right through you into your soul

Pretty... 

"anyone ever tell you all you feds are the same" 

"who are you?" 

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division, I handle all cases involving aliens" 

She pulled her badge to show me that she was telling the truth 

" I showed you mine well now you show me yours" 

She was looking at me with a smile on her face, her dimples showing I almost dropped the badge from the surprise of how her smile changed her face it made her look more sweet,cute

Recomposing myself I pulled out my transformed badge and told her my name and stated that this was a crime scene and the feds or more likely the DEO had it handled and that they were just contaminating my crime scene, but then she just wanted to have the upper hand 

And things got a little heated after that 

" I am contaminating it, your lackey back there is packing breaks along with the evidence I thought you were pretty strict about that"

"our labs have technology that yours couldnt see in a million years" 

"well I dont need a lab to figure out that the only species that have heat vision are either infornian or kryptonian"

"well thank you detective but I think we got it from here" 

"this case is within my jurisdiction"

"you're jurisdiction ends when I say it does" 

Until that moment I hadnt realised we had come close to each other and I was a little dazed to say the least

Whats wrong with me, I am Alex Danvers, DEO agent I dont get intimidated by cops I am above them

"see you around, Danvers" 

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didnt realise she left and that made me angry

Well the guy who was collecting the evidence lets just say wont be doing his job wrong from now on

* * *

It was to my almost surprise to see detective sawyer again the same day 

We had pinpointed the kryptonians location and before we got there guess who was

If you said Maggie then yeah youre right

since when do you Alex call her Maggie, god

She informed me that the kryptonian was not there and figured out that we were with the DEO, after she started being sarcastic about my firepower

Noones making fun of my firepower

Cute she was making me angry, aaah

We left from there and went back to DEO only for Maggie to call me, in my phone that I didnt give her and told me to go where she was in order for her to show me how local cops do it as she put it


	3. Not an update

 

Hey guys how are you?

I am sadly to inform you that I will not be continuing this story, I have already enough stories to write that I won't be able to continue this

If anyone wants to continue this I am happy to let them have this fic and if they want i can help them with the continuation and my thoughts on the story of course, I would be happy to help

Once again I am sorry for this 

See you 


End file.
